


The five times Lance cracked a joke, and one time Keith did

by Klance_otp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_otp/pseuds/Klance_otp
Summary: Or, 6 times of Klance fluff





	The five times Lance cracked a joke, and one time Keith did

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, peeps this is my first Klance fic.

1.  
The team was chatting casually in the living area. Then Lance pulled Keith's sleeve, taking him out to the hallway.  
"What do you want, Lance?" Lance bit his lip nervously.  
_Should he confess now? Does Keith even like me back? What if he's straight? Ohno WHAT IF I STUTTER???_  
Lance was panicking. So much. Even more then when he destroyed his mom's favorite vase by smashing it. Why was he panicking over a dumb confession? What did mama say again? _When you confess to someone you truly love, you are a nervous wreck because you are so scared that they will reject you_. At that time, Lance didn't know what his mama was talking about, but now he understands so much. He is horrified about Keith's reaction.  
Lance panicked. He blurted out "Excuse me, but I'm really attracted to you, and according to Newton's law of Gravitation, you're attracted to me too."  
Lance's face pales as his mind starts to think up worst-case scenarios. Then he hears a small chuckle from next to him.  
"Well, then, I guess Newton was right." Keith states, looking at Lance with a somewhat sweet, but also greedy look in his eyes. Lance's self-control was instantly gone. He cupped Keith's face, bringing him in for a desperate kiss. He feels Keith's fingers playing with him hair. And he has never felt so good before. Never. Ever.  
And that, is how their relationship begun.  
  
2.  
It was the annual 3rd game night. The team huddled around the game room, arguing over which game to play. After the 'Kaltenecker Incident' as Pidge called it, the team has collected more that 5 games, resulting in the accidental claiming of Kaltenecker the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and more (Lance: I swear that the alien shopkeeper was laughing. I swear. Pidge: At least we have more milkshake machine now, right? Shiro: Kaltenecker isn't a milkshake machine, yeah? Lance: sure, sure, Space dad. *Laughter from various occupants of the room*) Last time they played Mario Kart, Keith winning nearly every single round. That was, until Pidge reprogrammed the game so that Keith would get hit by a red turtle shell every 5 seconds.  
This time, they decided to play Splatoon. Lance and Keith was in different teams much to their dismay. With a muttered 'Fucking sappy lovebirds. Ew.' from Pidge, the match began. Keith's team was too strong, probably Keith was in their team. So Lance decided to distract Keith.  
"Keith, is your face from McDonalds?"  
"Wha-" Keith yelps, sounding distracted, looking at Lance.  
"CUZ I'M LOVIN' IT" Lance finishes, as he furiously shot at Keith with blue paint, killing Keith instantly.  
"You little-. Oh. you are going to regret it so much, Lance." Keith spat, blushing a beautiful shade of red, glaring daggers at Lance, who was currently high-fiving Hunk.  
In all the matches they played after, Lance got killed by Keith more than 7 times in each round. The Red team won, snickering at the Blue team.  
Lance found himself laughing along with the group, feeling carefree for the first time since he left Earth.  
  
3.  
It was Christmas eve. The Team sat around the bright red Christmas tree. Allura had objected that they could just simply put a 4D projection of a Christmas tree. But, everyone strongly disagreed, insisting that an actual tree will give more of the 'Christmas-ish vibes'. Well, now they weren't so sure. After looking through more than a few galaxies, the only semi-decent tree was this. A bright red tree. Red. Always red. Though most of the team didn't seem to care about it that much, so Lance went with it too.  
"It's Christmas jokes time!!" Shiro announced, sounding somewhat excited. "I'll go first: What do you call an elf who sings? A wrapper." Earning a few snickers here and there. Pidge laughed and said,  
"I have a good one: What is the difference between snowmen and snowwomen? Snowballs." Everyone laughed so hard. Hunk was crying. Keith was snickering non-stop, and Shiro was just frozen, staring at Pidge.  
"The four stages of life: 1. You believe in Santa Claus 2. You don't believe in Santa Claus 3. You dress up as Santa Claus 4. You look like Santa Claus." Hunk stated. Lance agreed, even though he was never going to grow a beard. Keith passed, saying that he did not have any good jokes.  
Lance looked around, making sure everyone was watching. He cleared his throat, and said "Why is Santa so jolly? Because he knows where all the naughty girls live."  
He heard 'ewws', but also felt someone shaking next to him. Keith was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying. Lance could feel his smile against his neck. He was laughing along with Keith before he even knew it.  
God, what did he do to deserve Keith?  
  
4.  
Keith hadn't laughed in days. Lance was seriously worried. Whatever that had happen at the Blade of Marmora base wasn't good for Keith. And Shiro wasn't revealing anything. He had every single right to worry about his boyfriend. He yearned to hear Keith's beautiful smile, and his laugh. He regret not going to the base with Keith. He cornered Keith in the hallway.  
"Babe, what's wrong? You haven't smiled in days, and I'm worried y'know. I'm still your boyfriend." Lance tried to sound cheerful, but it came out choked.  
"I-I'm sorry, Lance. I just...I had a dagger with the emblem of the Blade, the one my mom gave to me." _Why didn't he realize?_ "And I went with the dagger, they found out, and said that I have to take a test of the Blades or my dagger would be taken. I was dumb again I deiced to take the test. It's their motto, _Knowledge or Death_. I wasn't able to activate my dagger. After the test, around when red started to attack the base, I said that I would give up the dagger. Then the dagger glimmered and...and it turned into a sword. The leader of the Blades, told me that only people with Gar-Garla blood in them can activate..." He trailed off, releasing a choked sob. Lance pulled Keith in to a hug, desperate to help Keith.  
"It's okay, pretty boy. Take it easy." Lance told Keith.  
"How am I supposed to take it easy? I am a freaking Garla. A Garla. Out of all the alien species, I had to be a half-Garla. And stop calling me pretty boy. It's embarrassing."  
"What? I am only saying the truth? You are pretty, pretty boy." Keith blushed and shoved his face in Lance's chest.  
"But, it's still hard to accept.... How the others will react. Especially Allura. I'm scared of rejection." Keith admitted, sighing.  
"What kind of tea is hard to swallow?" Lance asked, hugging Keith closer.  
"Er.. Black coffee?" Keith replied, unsure.  
"No, it's reality (reali-tea), but no matter how hard, we can always swallow tea, right?" Lance held hands with Keith, smiling softly.  
"I-I guess so."  
"See, no need to worry, Keith."  
"Thanks for helping me, Lance."  
"No problem, boyfriends help make each other feel happy!" Lance said enthusiastically. Keith hugged Lance tightly, muttering quiet thank yous repeatedly.  
Lance makes it his job to support Keith, no matter what.  
  
5.  
Right after a very long mission, the team was sprawled on the couch, exhausted and sweaty. It's not everyday that they have a nearly 48 hours long mission. Pidge was already fast asleep, leaning in to Shiro. No matter how much stamina training they do, they still get tired. Suddenly, Keith stands up from the couch, making a beeline for the toilet. Lance stands right after, following Keith. He found Keith hunched over the toilet seat, puking everything that was in his stomach. Lance remembered his mama saying _"People can throw up from stress only, my dear. When that happens, well... the only thing you can do to help is to pat their back, and say a joke to make him, or, her happy."_. Lance thanked his mama in his heart for her knowledge, and crouched down next to Keith, patting his lover's trembling back softly. Keith does a small nod to acknowledge Lance.  
A few minutes later, Keith finally stops puking, leaning against the toilet wall, tears falling down from his cheek.

"You know, puking is nothing to be ashamed of." Lance holds Keith's hands in his own.

"It's disgusting. And smells bad." Keith retorts.

"I puked in the middle on a train, Keith. That is more.. yuck." Lance explains.

Keith smiles, and whispers "Tell me a joke, Lance, make me laugh."

"Of course! Hmm... let me-I got one!! So, a man said 'Waiter, this coffee is like mud!' And the Waiter said 'Yes sir, it's fresh ground.'"

Keith laughed, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder. The two lost track of time, but neither of them cared. The silence wasn't hard and awkward, it was welcoming and understanding.

Lance decides that he will follow Keith anywhere.

+1.

Keith and Lance was sitting on their mattresses that they laid out in the middle of the observation deck. They were snuggled up against each other, wrapped in a blanket. It was as if they were stuck together with a glue. They looked at the numerous stars around them, making up their own constellations.

"That is the Burrito Constellation." Lance claims, pointing at the stars.

"Oka-, Wait. WHAT? Why?" Keith turns around, staring at Lance in the eye, "Why in the world would you name a-, never mind."

"It's a rectangle. I mean, what else can you name it?" Lance replied, looking at Keith like, duh.

"An Eclair?"

"Keeeeeeeith! An Eclair isn't even a rectangle!!"

"Shut up." Keith slaps Lance lightly on his shoulder, almost playfully.

Eventually, they get bored of the Make-A-Constellation game, sitting, or more accurately, lying next to each other, just simply enjoying the presence of each other. Lance feels so happy. Everyone on the ship loves moments like this, a few hours of peace in between of the chaos of the huge intergalactic war. Every moment he's with Keith, he feels both physically, and mentally relaxed, another reason why he loves Keith so much it's not even funny. he is addicted to Keith. Like a drug addict. Then he hears a whisper.

"Knock, knock." Keith whispers softly into Lance's ear.

 _Wait. Is Keith trying to crack a joke?_ Lance responds almost immediately, happy that Keith is finally, _finally_ , cracking a joke.

"Who's there?"

"Mary."

"Mary who?" Lance feels some sort of feeling that has his heart waltzing around, butterflies in his stomach. Sure, he always gets butterflies in his tummy when his with Keith. But this is.. this is different.

Time seemed to slow as Keith whispered back a response.

"Marry me."

_Wait. Did Keith just propose to me with a knock knock joke?_

"Omigod, Keith. Yes, Yes Yes Yes a million times! Keith I love you so god damn much. You are too cute for your own good." Lance was crying, making their mattress wet. But neither of them actually cared.  
"You too, Lance. I love you."

They sat up, and both of them was weeping when Keith slipped the ring in Lance's left ring finger. Silence. Silence that makes them rethink their love relationship. How far they have come, how much they changed. Lance and Keith laughed when they realized that their most important moment in their relationship had a joke or two. Dirty, witty, cheesy. Their start, their first game time as couples, first Christmas as couples, when Keith found out he was part Galra, the puke incident. And now. They loved each other, addicted to each other. Their bond was tighter than the inside of Voldemort's nose. They loved each other yesterday, they love each other today, and will love each other until the end of their life.

Lance looks forward to spending the rest of his life with his boyfriend, no, _fiancée_. No matter what the future has in store for them, they will be alright, and he _knows_ it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too cringey!


End file.
